


An Abundance of Elation

by GolgotGumShoe



Series: And They Lived (Happily Together) AU [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It is., M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaas is an island babe, did i ever tell yall how gay this was, yeah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: Jason has a crisis.





	An Abundance of Elation

**Author's Note:**

> [ yeah ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRV-8T3pD4c)

Vaas is... Pretty. 

After all these years of dating, you think you've missed one of the severe details on Vaas and holy fuck, _pretty_ , was indeed a part of him. For sure, if you ever said that out loud or shared it with any living organism (even the animals) that isn't going to be Vaas, the whole island would probably collapse in on itself and sink into the ocean, drowning along those who heard or will have heard it, because by many, obvious reasons, they won't agree. That's a valid reaction coming from them, but from you, not at all. It wasn't including the world when you think of Vaas now, never like before, you just know what's likely going to happen if you do say that out loud. (It's an extreme exaggeration, but your point still stands.) 

 _Pretty_ is not a word to describe the Vaas everyone knows. He's sadistic, frightening and a psychopath, but that's the Vaas _they_ know. You used to see him as that too, obviously, but not long before your relationship with him had been finally established. You found him, or, he found you, when you were supposedly thrown into the ocean to drown and, well, he found you beached and on the verge of death. The way he looked at you when you woke up was probably one of the most alien things you've ever seen, because it's the first time you've ever seen Vaas hold a sincere, human face that wasn't rage, and whatnot. He was weak that time, couldn't do shit. That's what really drew you into him at first. 

Perspectives have shifted since. It's been a good few years since and Vaas may be the same outside, but inside he's turned out to be so soft, so warm and so _clingy_. (Sincerely, the greatest feeling.)

If you thought of the world and what it would think, you'd likely be seen as crazy as him considering one, you're _dating_ him, two, you both basically do the same work in this island.

With a life like this, you never think of the world very often. You've gladly accepted your placement here. Here, with a house by a cliff, coupled with the view of the waters of an island pocketed away from the world. 

It's been a slow day at work today.

You and Vaas normally head home in different directions (other times, you ride with him and vice versa), sometimes at the same time, sometimes later than the other.

You've stripped down to your boxers as soon as you reached the bedroom, immediately going in to relax on your bed, having been meaning to lean against the headboard and proceed to space out while staring at your phone for awhile. 

... And it takes just a few seconds before you feel a sudden dip next to you, on your shared bed.

You turn to see Vaas, laid out in a ridiculous _paint me like one of your French girls_ pose, wearing nothing but a pair of small boxers that absolutely _accentuates_ his thighs, and he looks at you, with this very considerably smug expression, and you look at him, putting your phone down and holding a straight face, keeping up with your dumb little staring contest for a good sixteen seconds, before you both break out into stupid giggling. 

You slide down from the headboard while recovering, head resting on the pillow, eyes never away from Vaas while he breaks from his position to sit up and loom over you, giving you _the look._  It's the one you both normally share when you're home or when you look at each other when you occasionally meet at work. Anyone who were to witness it, it's got a softness in his eyes that has him at his weakest, most vulnerable, only held out for you and suddenly you realize that _holy fuck_ , the light of the lamp on the nightstand just lines out his face out in the _best_ way possible, and before you start spacing out to oblivion (again) just by looking at him, he cups your cheek and kisses you softly. 

"... Hey."

You have finally found your words when he pulls away. You reach up and stroke the mess of his mohawk before dropping your hand down. 

"Hey." He says back. His voice is a bit quieter, like the peace in the bedroom would get disrupted if he spoke any louder. "How was work today?" 

"The usual. Uneventful." If there was any difference today, you were just tending to the head gardens, which would.. Still be considered uneventful. You would've slept instead. "How about you? Got any reports?" 

He shakes his head. "Just the same."

You spread your arm out to him, prompting him to rest on you with said arm wrapping around his shoulder. His hand settles on your chest and he's latched pretty quickly to you, legs tangling with one of yours. There's these few moments of silence coming around as you're cuddled up together. His skin feels warm and he's cozy as hell. Your thoughts start running around again, and you shift, just a little shift to catch his attention.

As expected, he looks, and as soon as your eyes meet with his the first thing you say is, "... Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" As if it was a shocking revelation.

Which, truth be told, will always be a shocking revelation to you.

Vaas just huffs, eyebrow quirking, and he simply smiles, amused. " _What?_ "

He's not asking out of disbelief, or that he didn't hear anything, he just didn't expect that to suddenly come out of your mouth. The hazy gold on his face coupled with his pretty blue eyes makes you think of it as you continue to talk. The grin goes wider when you continue and he looks like he just took the sweetest candy. 

"I- I mean, you're pretty. You're really fucking pretty." You nearly sputter that one out. Your thoughts are continuously organizing as you're about to continue your speech. He shifts from his position, just to face you better, before he grabs a pillow and rests on it instead of using you.

"You always have this scary expression when we step outside the house. You know, the one for intimidating people?" You gesture to him, and he nods along. "But when you're at home, when we're at home- It's so fucking different! You're domestic, you're soft, you're cute! And this god damn _lamp_ makes you even more beautiful than normal! Like, _fuck_ reading, seriously, this lamp is for _your_ god damn _aesthetic_ now, fucking _got_ that?"

You can barely hear Vaas trying to call to your attention, despite seeing him move his mouth and speak. You've completely drowned yourself in thoughts, fake-distressing yourself as you continue to rant while he gets continuously thrown off. His cheeks are a bit red.

"Babe, I think of you sometimes when you're not with me and I suddenly just got this fucking _stupid_ revelation _,_ it made me drop everything to lie down and think of that! Like, baby... _Baby!_ I'm even doing that right now, but _point of the matter is_ -" 

"Jason..." 

"You're so fucking _pretty!_ " You throw your arms up, then gesturing to him and his face, and he laughs. "I feel like a fucking dick for not noticing how pretty you are until now, holy-"

"JASON!" 

He's taken you out of your rambling, now that he's laughing hard and on his back. His legs dangle off the side of the bed, and you seriously think you're about to have another crisis again just because of that, while he's flopped on his back and trying to recover, wheezing out, " _Puta_ , please stop!" 

"But you're so fucking alluring, how?!" 

It's actually very abrupt when he turns to be on his stomach, grabbing you and kissing you, almost breaking your neck in the process. 

But it does you in very well.

He's fucking done it, he's broken you. He's averted your crisis but in the process broke you.

As soon as you pull away, you try to rework yourself as you slide back down to a slightly more crooked version of your previous position.

"I-..." Your voice cracks.

You have no words as Vaas starts to laugh again, less harder though. 

"Oh my fucking god, Jason! I almost forgot how many times you said that, motherfucker!" He buries his face on the pillow, laughter muffled for a good bit as your brain is trying to start back up again. As soon as he's calmed down, he catches his breath, voice going back to its lower volume again as he starts talking.

"God, Jason. You're fucking ridiculous. I love it." He smiles. Warmly. Oh, _fuck_. Holy fuck. Somewhere between your thought rebooting, Vaas is straddling you and one of your hands have quickly reached to get a hold of one of his thighs. Your mouth is suddenly very, very dry, and it doesn't help that he leans over, squishes your face and kisses the tip of your nose. He remains there in that short distance, on top of you, and you can't help but cup his cheek with your free hand. 

"... I love you. So much." You mutter, brokenly, thumb caressing his cheek. You're a trainwreck. Vaas makes you feel like that a lot.

His hands move from your face to the spaces next to your head so he can have better balance. He looks at you again, with that honeypot smile, and says, " _Fuck_ , I love you too." 

"Well..." You sigh, "Shit, baby. I love you so much that if you think my existential rambling about you being pretty is bad, you're gonna hate the speech about 'If I hadn't met you'." 

His eyes widen. "Puta, cariño, you better not start that shit up! I haven't even heard that one yet!"

"Shit, V, then I have to be distracted!" You feign more distress as you tell him. You sit up once he moves back, and his arms snake around your neck and he holds onto you. This look on his face, god _damn_ it, has changed, eyelids lowered, cocky and seductive, and his voice is like honey when he asks,

  
"How do I do that, then? Hm?"

  
"God, you're fucking gorgeous."

  
"Jason-" He's been taken aback, expression breaking as he holds back his laughter. You have to pat yourself in the back for making Vaas's cheeks flush for the third time tonight. 

  
"Vaas." Okay, okay, you're being serious. You even grab his ass while pulling up a thinking expression for a quick second before looking back at him with a conclusion.

  
"You have to make out with me." You say.

  
Definitely serious. Your tone and expression is very much that, and Vaas has to break out giggling again, hands clutching your shoulders. He's practically dying on your lap, but you continue your coercing.

  
"Vaas, I'm being serious! This is a matter of life and death!"

Soon, he does look at you, trying to breathe, before coming back down laughing.

  
"Babe, if you don't make out with me, I'm gonna enter this spiral of existentialism and probably die!" You beg, still _definitely_ serious. His grip on your shoulders is tighter, and you're about to beg him for the third time while he looks like he's about to laugh again, but instead he shoves you into a kiss, this time far more comfortable to continue, and you happily take the reward.

  
He pulls away, hands cupping your face. 

  
"Now, I'm gonna do that again, but only if you shut the fuck up." He whispers, voice gentle and endearing. His breathing is a bit shaky from controlling his laughter. You squeeze his ass, as if it was some form of thank you. He takes steady breaths to let the laughing die down.

  
"... Please?" You ask, expression more sincere.

  
Before you could rile up any more reactions from him, he's got you by the lips already. It's pretty short, simple again, but the more you both get into it, your tongue is prodding on his lips for entrance.

In all honesty, you _do_ forget your moments of crisis every time you think of Vaas, but how you want Vaas to laugh and be happy about how much of a mess he makes you feel is real. He's reminded you about going on and on about it, at some point even making a fuss on how it would drive you insane if you keep thinking the same thing over and over, but it can't be helped. ( _"Remember the shit I fucking told you, huh?" Vaas patted your cheek, distressed._ Your crisis went into a full blown, however flattering speech.)

Because, sometimes, you would look at him and, you think, this is  _his_ face, _his_ mohawk, _his_ eyes, _his_ scars, _this_ is Vaas, and he _exists_ , and he's yours and you love him. There's not a time where you don't dedicate at least just a few minutes appreciating that you didn't kill Vaas and went this far in life with him. You threw away your life in California for Citra, but ended up making a new one with Vaas, just for the two of you. A look from Citra is nothing compared to how you share the same look, the same feeling, the same _thoughts_. 

You both pull away to breathe, foreheads pressing together. He's so fucking beautiful and you, walking universe of disaster you are, can't help but forget about the world.

Suddenly, he shifts, grinding down against your crotch and suddenly the thin layers of cloth preventing you from touching him feels like an annoyance. He grinds down again, before catching your mouth with his and making you groan into it, muffled. 

The world doesn't matter in a life like this. You'll forget about all of it, all of its problems, keep kissing Vaas because right now he's all that will ever matter to you. You have this. You wanted this. You _needed_ this. And you'll need it forever. 

... _Yeah_ , you think.

This life is yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually managed to write something after so long, holy fuck. (x2) 
> 
> anyway i discovered far cry 3 and the beautiful vaas and t h e s h i p way too fucking late but it appears that some people still write/read the fics?? **squints at recent works**
> 
> i just love these two, man. i already have a bunch of headcanons going on and will actually start this series up (hA...) with probably a different name.
> 
> edit: i just realized while editing this this basically is just jason expressing bazzi - mine through speech


End file.
